iJoin iCarly
by WorldBookDay
Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie gets a new member on iCarly who has red hair and gorgeous eyes her name is Ariana she will play the spy on iCarly Chapter 3 next week.
1. Chapter 1

Ariana's POV:

I Walked into Groovy Smoothie's and saw some tough a nerd by his collar. The first thing you

you should know about me is I under no circumstances stand for bullying. ''Hey!'' I shouted to the bully,

getting everyone's attention.

''Get outta here or i'll punch your face in aswell!'' He screamed at me. I laughed and stepped closer to his face.

''Ever heard of a butter sock?'' I asked him, we all know where this is going. He shook his head.

''No, what's it for?''

''This!'' I didn't hesitate to whack him around the face with it. I sent him flying across a table. He went to

tackle me but I flipped him upside down and he landed with a huge thud. ''GET OUT!'' I screamed at him.

He flinched then ran out the door. Everyone clapped their hands. ''The pleasure's all yours.'' I joked. I

brought a strawberry smoothie and was about to leave when 2 girls and a boy called me over. I sipped me

drink walking over. ''What?'' I asked.

''We just wanted to say well done and ask for your name.'' Said the brunette.

''And maybe even get your number?'' The boy hinted.

''I'm Carly. That's Sam and Freddie.'' Carly said. I nodded.

''My name's Ariana Skyes, most people call me Ari. Thank you and in your dreams pretty boy.'' I replied. I

at my watch. ''Gotta go, Lucy will go crazy if i'm late.'' Carly raised her eyebrows.

''Lucy, as in Lucy Skyes? No way, your our British neighbours! Spencer has a crush on Lucy.'' She told

me.

''You know.'' Freddie said making his way over to me, putting his arm around me. ''I love girls with British accents.'' I rolled my eyes as Sam giggled. I took my straw out of my mouth. ''And you know what I love?''

He shrugged. ''Whooping your ass!'' I flipped him over and he landed face-first on the floor. Sam held her hand up. ''High-5!'' I gave her one.

''See-ya!'' I called as I head out the shop.

Sam's POV:

''That Ari kid is awesome! I gotta learn that move of her to use on Freddie!''

''That Ariana kid is sick!'' Carly said, reading my mind. I agreed. We sat back down, Freddie didn't eve

see what happened.

''Stop playing with a kids toy and drink your smoothie!'' I said. He rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ari's POV:

I got back to the hotel to see Lucy waiting for me. I was about to

talk to her but got distracted by a man walking out of the elevator

dressed as a ballerina with bright socks that flashed, Lucy turned

around, saw him and screamed. ''Hi!'' He said trying to act cool,

but obviously failing. Lucy still stood there in shock. Carly and her

crew walked in and stopped in surprise. Lucy just put both of her

hands on my shoulders and steered me away from the dude.

''Spencer.'' He said as we avoided him, taking the stairs.

Carly's POV:

''Really?'' I asked. ''You need to be dressed as a ballerina infront of

the woman you love?'' I said. He sighed and walked

outside... weird. Me and the guys went to the iCarly Studio. ''Hey

guys, I was thinking for a sketch we do 3 blonde girl secret agents

who have banana guns. .'' I suggested. They both nodded. But

Freddie stood up.''One small problem. We don't have 3 girls!'' I

nodded. Sam looked at Freddie with a smirk on her face. ''NO! I'm NOT gonna dress like a girl!'' He demanded.

We soon heard someone come up the elevator. It was a girl who looked 8. ''Hey little girl, what's your

name?''. She rolled her eyes.

''I'm 12, not a puppy!'' She said. I felt kinda embarrassed talking to someone nearly a teenager in doggy

talk. ''Look my older sister wants you to have this.'' She held a cake up infront of our faces. ''I

can't read it the icing's too small. Freddie can you read it?'' Freddie came over. He bend down infront of it

and squinted his eyes. ''I think it says 'don't read the cake or-'' BAM! The girl threw the cake in Freddie's

face. It then dropped to the floor. ''And now we can't read the rest it's now on my face!'' He

finished. The girl smiled. The elevator soon moved again. This time Ariana came out. As soon as she saw

Freddie's face she cracked up laughing. ''High 5 sister!'' So that must mean that kid is her sister. ''Sorry

about her! She insisted on pranking our new neighbours... wait...This is 4B, our neighbours is 3C

Jodie...'' Jodie smiled.

''Oh, I pranked them too.'' I am so confused. Soon Mrs Benson came through the door.

''Freddie we need to go, your ointment has vanished!'' We all turned to Jodie. Mrs Benson dragged Freddie

away. Sam walked over to Jodie and held her hand up. ''You pranked Freddie...High 5!'' Jodie gave her

one. Spencer came in with Lucy. ''There you two are! I hope they didn't cause any trouble.''

''They were angels!'' Sam cried. ''Come back soon!'' She called as they left.

''I have an idea! Ariana could play the 3rd blonde spy! I mean she's funny, could pull of a blonde wig-'' I

started, soon interrupted by Sam.

''Has a sister who pranks the Benson's...'' I looked at her. ''What?'' She said. I rolled my eyes.

''Text Freddie the news and since he lives next-door to her to ask her.''

''But I don't wanna text a nerd!'' She moaned. I handed her 5 bucks. ''Already on it.'' It's amazing what money can do!


End file.
